The Best Birthday Present German Version
by Electronic-Star
Summary: ONESHOT 1 Jahr nach AC, kehrte endlich wieder frieden in Midgar ein, nur nicht in Clouds Herzen, denn er denkt immer noch an das Blumenmädchen von den Slums: Aerith.  Und an seinem 24. Geburtstag bekommt er vom Planeten ein ganz besonderes Geschenk...CxA


**A.N.** Heya! What's up? Hier ist eine Kleinigkeit falls hier sich Deutsche Leser bzw. Schreiberlinge verirren^^

Wie auch immer, das ist ein kleines oneshot das ich original im englischen geschrieben hab, jetz aba eins auf deutsch verfasst hab (just for fun ya know)XD Ich hoffe ich werds gut schreiben, denn nachdem ich schon 5 stories schon in englisch geschrieben hab fällt mir jetzt englisch irgendwie leichter als deutsch, hahaXD

**Disclaimer –** I don't own FFVII

**The best birthday present**

Es ist ein Jahr her seit Cloud Sephiroth das zweite mal besiegte. Zu dieser Zeit kommt Cloud ein kleines bisschen mehr unter die Leute als sonst, aber er ist trotzdem noch der alte einsame Wolf den jeder kennt. Heute ist Cloud's Geburtstag, aber es ist genauso wie an jedem anderen Tag auch: einsam.

Einsam, weil es schon drei Jahre her sind seit Aerith von Sephiroth getötet wurde und auch mit seinen vielen Freunden um sich herum, fühlt sich Cloud einsam. Drei lange, harte Jahre ohne seiner Geliebten...

Es ist Mitternacht und Cloud lag wach in seinem Bett, seine Gedanken sind immer noch bei ihr. Er bereut immer noch das er nie den Mut gefunden hatte ihr zu sagen was er für sie empfindet, aber jetzt ist es eh zu spät...Cloud dreht sich seufzend zur Tür um, nur von ein paar Smaragd grünen Augen begrüßt zu werden.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er schrak zurück, während sein Herz für einen Moment aussetzte, und auf einen Schlag so schnell schlug, dass er glaubte es würde gleich aus seiner Brust springen.

„A—Aer...D-du lebs...wie...? Nein, das kann nicht sein...Ich sah dich ste...", Cloud stotterte wie ein Idiot, doch dann hörte er etwas was er schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr hörte...ihr kichern mit ihrer wunderschönen engelsgleichen Stimme.

„Okay...Du bist bloß wieder eine Illusion...Ich schließe einfach meine Augen und du bist nicht mehr da..." _So wie immer..._, ergänzte er in seinen Gedanken. Er schloss seine Augen und wartete einen Moment. Unsicher ob sie wirklich nur wieder eine Illusion ist öffnete er ein Auge, nur um erneut von ihren wunderschönen Augen begrüßt zu werden.

Cloud schrak wieder zurück und stieß sich seinen Kopf an der Wand. Aerith lehnte an seinem Bett, ihr Gesicht nur ein paar Millimeter von seinem entfernt. „Funktioniert's?", fragte sie ihn, in ihren Augen erkannte man wie sehr sie Clouds Verwirrtheit amüsierte.

„Ich...denk nicht...", sagte er und starrte sie immer noch verwirrt an. „Glaubst du immer noch ich bin eine Illusion?", fragte sie und begann wieder zu kichern. „Bist du nicht?" Er streckte eine Hand aus um sie zu berühren, aber hielt inne, er fürchtete dass sie doch nur eine Illusion ist, so wie die vielen anderen die er schon zuvor sah.

Aerith bemerkte es und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Cloud fühlte ihre wärme...er war niemals dazu in der Lage sie zu berühren als er diese Illusionen von ihr sah. „Du bist..."

Aerith ließ ihn los, trat zurück und verschränkte unschuldig ihre arme hinter ihrem Rücken. „Ich bin zurück.", sagte sie für ihn und lächelte. „Aber...wie?", hackte er nach, seine Augen immer noch so weit wie Untertassen.

„Der Planet erlaubte mir für einen Tag wiederzukommen.", erklärte sie und strahlte ihn an. „Ein Tag...?" Nur ein Tag um seinen Mut zusammenzunehmen und ihr zu sagen wie er fühlt? Ist er denn überhaupt dafür bereit? Cloud geriet in Panik.

„Japp, ich wollte mit dem Geburtstagskind feiern."

„Wem?"

Aerith kicherte wieder und tippte ihm leicht an die Stirn. „Du, Dummerchen!"

„Oh, hab ich vergessen..." Cloud rieb seine Stirn und gab Aerith ein kleines lächeln, das ist eins der Dinge die nur Aerith schafft.

„Wie kannst du nur deinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen?", fragte sie und kicherte abermals.

„Es ist nur ein ganz normaler Tag.", erwiderte er, während Aerith ihre Hände an ihre Hüfte lehnte und schmollte. „Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist ein ganz spezieller Tag für dich!" _JETZT ist es ein spezieller Tag._, dachte Cloud und lächelte etwas. „Aber jetzt...wird erst mal geschlafen, es ist immer noch viel zu früh. Du musst gut ausgeruht für deinen Geburtstag sein!", stichelte Aerith.

„Okay. Aber wo schläfst du?", fragte er und sie dachte für eine Weile nach. „Weiß nicht."

„Du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen, ich schlafe einfach auf dem Boden." Cloud stand auf und bot Aerith sein Bett an. „Bist du sicher?"

„Klar.", sagte er und legte sich auf den harten Boden, während Aerith ihn nur beobachtet. Sie fühlte sich schlecht einfach so rein zu platzen und sein Bett in Anspruch zu nehmen, aber sie wird es wieder gutmachen. Mit diesem Gedanken legte sich Aerith in Clouds Bett und kuschelte sich unter die Decke.

„Gute Nacht, Cloud.", flüsterte sie ihm zu, unsicher ob er sie überhaupt gehört hat. „Oh übrigens...Alles gute zum Geburtstag.", fügte sie hinzu als sie geduldig auf seine Antwort wartete, doch als keine kam dachte sie dass er schon schlief und gerade als sie einschlafen wollte hörte sie Cloud's leise Stimme.

„Gute Nacht, Aerith. Und...danke.", antwortet er und schlief sofort ein.

Cloud wachte am nächsten Morgen auf, war aber viel zu faul um aufzustehen, also entschloss er sich noch etwas weiterzuschlafen und zog die Decke weiter zu seinem Gesicht hoch und lag seinen Kopf in einer komfortableren Position auf sein Kissen.

Irgendwann merkte Cloud das er nicht in seinem Bett, aber dafür auf dem Boden schlief und fragte sich warum. _Bin ich runter gefallen...?_ Er zuckte die Achseln und entschied sich doch aufzustehen. Er schmiss Kissen und Decke auf sein Bett und ging ins Badezimmer um zu duschen.

Während er so duschte fielen ihm wieder die Ereignisse von letzter Nacht bzw. am frühen Morgen ein. _War es nur ein Traum...? Er fühlte sich so echt an..._Als er fertig mit duschen war zog er seine gewohnte schwarze Kleidung an und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Er bemerkte einen leckeren Duft in der Luft als er sich der Küche näherte. _Tifa ist schon wach, wie immer._ Er betrat die Küche und ohne auch nur auf die Person zu sehen, die gerade kocht sagte er:„Morgen, Tifa..."

„Morgen! Aber ich bin nicht Tifa." Sofort blickte er auf, als er diese wunderschöne Stimme wieder hört, die er zu seinem bedauern seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört hat. Doch als er immer noch erwartete Tifa zu sehen, stand da plötzlich Aerith, die eigentlich tot sein sollte!

Cloud's Herz schlug im fast bis zum Hals als er sie so anstarrte. „Aerith...", murmelte er in Schock und mit geweiteten Augen. „Was ist los?", fragte Aerith besorgt als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Es...war kein...Traum..."

„Natürlich nicht, Dummerchen!", sagte sie und kicherte heiter. Cloud ging zu ihr, konnte aber nichts sagen, da Tifa die Küche betrat, gähnend und streckend. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf Cloud. „Guten Morgen, Clou—", aber sie konnte ihren Satz nicht vollenden als sie auf einmal ihre beste Freundin Aerith sah, die gerade Frühstück macht. „A—Aer...", stotterte sie als sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

„Oh mein Gott! Ich hab Halluzinationen! Cloud, sieh da hin und sag mir dass du nicht Aerith siehst!", schreite Tifa hysterisch und zeigte zu Aerith, während Cloud leise lachte. „Du hast keine Halluzinationen, Tifa. Sie ist echt.", versicherte er ihr. „Sie ist..." Tifa fing plötzlich an in Tränen auszubrechen und rann zu Aerith um sie fest zu umarmen. „Aerith!"

„Tifa...beruhige dich bitte..." Aerith erwiderte ihre Umarmung und ist ebenfalls den Tränen nahe. „Ich hab dich so vermisst, Aerith.", schluchzte Tifa. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst.", erwiderte die Cetra und bricht ebenfalls in Tränen aus. Cloud beobachtete die beiden Mädchen amüsierend.

„Aber...wie ist das möglich...?", schluchzte Tifa und ließ ihre beste Freundin los. „Naja, der Planet erlaubte mir für einen Tag wiederzukommen."

„Nur einen Tag? Wir müssen die Gruppe wieder zusammenbringen!" Und genau als sie das sagte ran Tifa aus der Küche und die Treppe hinauf und lässt Cloud und Aerith perplex zurück. „Sieht so aus als ob ich jeden wiedersehen kann." Aerith lächelte zu Cloud und wischte sich ihre Tränen ab. „Sieht so aus.", erwiderte er.

Aerith legte das Essen auf einen Teller und reichte es Cloud. „Hier. Ich hoffe es schmeckt gut, ich hab ja schon seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gekocht, hihi.", sagte sie und kicherte. „Ja..." Cloud konnte über so etwas überhaupt nicht lachen, weil es ihn zu sehr an Aerith's Tod erinnerte und dieser Schmerz in seiner Brust, welches er die letzten drei Jahre fühlte, erschien wieder.

Es wurde schmerzhafter an den Gedanken das Aerith wieder verschwinden würde...Er verbannt diese Gedanken schnell und richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zum Essen, das Aerith für ihn gemacht hatte.

Cloud begann zu essen und sofort kamen Erinnerungen an ihrer gemeinsamen Reise durch den Planeten hoch. Aerith kochte meistens für die Gruppe und er mochte ihre Kochkünste am liebsten. Es schmeckte genauso wie damals.

„Lecker.", sagte er und aß mit Genuss weiter. „Danke!" Aerith strahlte ihn an, froh dass sie immer noch gut kochen kann. Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür und zwei Kinder betraten die Küche. Das kleine Mädchen blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als sie die vertraute Frau in pink sah. „Was ist, los, Marlene?", fragte der Junge besorgt.

Marlene, genauso wie Tifa eben, brach in tränen aus, rannte zu Aerith und umarmte sie fest. „Big sis! Du bist wieder da!" Aerith kniete sich hin und strich Marlene über's Haar. „Beruhige dich, Marlene.", sagte Aerith und lächelte sie an, während Marlene sich die Tränen abwischt und ihr zurück lächelt.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist."

„Ich auch, aber ich werde nicht lange bleiben...I muss wieder geh..."

„NEIN! Bitte bleib hier!", unterbrach Marlene. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht...", sagte Aerith und blickte zum Boden.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte sie als ihre Augen sich erneut mit Tränen füllten. „Es ist kompliziert, Marlene...", erklärte Cloud ruhig und schaute weg um seinen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck zu verstecken. „Na gut...Aber du wirst uns doch besuchen kommen, oder?", fragte Marlene, Hoffnung spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder, während Aerith wegschaute, unwissend was sie darauf antworten soll.

„Uhm..." Aerith biss sich auf ihre Lippe und überlegte eine Weile. „Wie wär's damit...Ich werde immer bei dir sein, auch wenn du mich nicht sehen kannst.", antwortete Aerith in Hoffnung Marlene damit zufriedenzustellen.

„Das ist okay, glaub ich...", sagte sie, trotzdem aber immer noch traurig das Aerith wieder gehen muss. An der Tür steht immer noch der Junge, der das ganze Schauspiel beobachtete. „Oh, ich muss dich jemandem vorstellen!" Marlene nahm Aerith's Hand und schleifte sie zu dem Jungen. „Das ist Denzel! Denzel, das ist Aerith, meine große Schwester."

„Große Schwester?", fragte Denzel mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, während Marlene zu kichern begann. „Naja, nicht wirklich, sie hat nur auf mich aufgepasst wie es eine große Schwester tun würde..."

„Oh, uhm, nett dich kennen zu lernen.", sagte Denzel, während Aerith ihn nur freundlich anlächelte. „So...Du bist Aerith...Du MUSST hierbleiben!", sagte er plötzlich und Aerith sieht ihn verwirrt an. „So wird Cloud nicht mehr traurig sein! Er hat so viel von dir erzählt! Wie sehr er dich vermisst hat und wie sehr er dich lie—"

„Denzel!", Cloud unterbrach Denzel plötzlich, seine Augen weiteten sich. „Oh! Richtig! Hehe, ich hab nichts gesagt, vergiss es einfach, okay?", sagte er und lachte nervös, während er sich am unschuldig am Hinterkopf kratzte. Aerith sah Cloud argwöhnisch an, der gerade woanders hinsieht um sein knallrotes Gesicht zu verstecken.

In diesem Moment kam Tifa zurück in die Küche. „Yuffie wird jeden Augenblick hier sein. Sie ist wegen Cloud's Geburtstag in Midgar und...Oh! Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Cloud!", sagte Tifa.

„Oh, richtig! Happy Birthday!", sagten die Kinder zu Cloud, der immer noch daran kämpft einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten. „Uhm...Danke..." _Nicht Yuffie..._Cloud seufzte und stand auf. „Und die anderen?", fragte er Tifa als er sich zum Weg zur Tür machte. „Cid holt alle ab, sie sind ungefähr in drei Stunden da."

„Okay..." Cloud war gerade dabei die Küche zu verlassen, bis Aerith etwas sagte das ihn an Ort und Stelle hielt. „Dann haben wir ja 'ne Menge Zeit Cloud's Geburtstagsparty vorzubereiten!", sagte sie fröhlich. „Warte! Geburtstagsparty?"

„Natürlich!", sagte Aerith und kicherte als sie aus der Küche ging. Cloud blieb immer noch wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte Aerith nach. „Ich helfe dir, Aerith!" Tifa und die Kinder folgten ihr, während Cloud sich immer noch nicht bewegen konnte. _Die wissen doch, das ich Partys hasse!_ Cloud kam wieder zu sich und folgte ihnen zur Bar.

„Schätze ich schließe die Bar für heute.", sagte Tifa und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Vordertür und wurde beinahe von der Tür erwischt als sie schwungvoll aufschlug. „Wo ist sie?", fragte ein junges Mädchen und sah sich hektisch um. Als sie Aerith sah rann sie zu ihr und warf sich in ihre Arme, woraufhin die beiden zu Boden fielen. „Aeri! Du bist zurück! Oh mein Gott, ich kann's nicht glauben! Was tust du hier? Wieso bist du eigentlich hier? Ich dachte du bist tot! Ich will ja nicht so klingen als ob ich dich nicht hier haben will, aber warum? Wie? Ich meine es ist absolut unmöglich! Wie hast du das gemacht? Bist du ein Geist oder so was? Ein Engel? Oder besser? Bist du eine Reinkarnation? Oder bist du wirklich wieder am Leben? Oh mein Gott, antworte doch!", sagte Yuffie in einem Atemzug, während Aerith zu lachen begann. „Yuffie! Ich erzähl dir alles, wenn du mich nur lässt!"

Yuffie ließ Aerith los und half ihr auf. „Dann erzähl doch endlich!", quängelte sie, aber Aerith schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Nicht jetzt. Ich erkläre alles, wenn die anderen auch da sind." Yuffie stöhnte, aber respektierte ihre Entscheidung. „Na gut...Oh, übrigens...happy bithday, Chocobo-head.", sagte sie zu Cloud und schibste ihn leicht an der Schulter, während Cloud seine Augen rollte. _Ich hasse das!_ „Danke, glaub ich..."

„Wir müssen unbedingt Aerith's Rückkehr feiern!", schreite Yuffie aufgeregt und umarmte Aerith abermals. „Sie wird nicht bleiben, Yuffie...", Tifa informiert sie mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. „WAS? NEIN, du bleibst!"

„Ich kann nicht...Ich erzähl's dir später..."

Um die Stimmung ein bisschen anzuheben fängt Marlene an zu reden:„Aber wir feiern trotzdem. Eine Geburtstagsparty für Cloud!"

Yuffie springt sofort umher. „Yay, eine Party!" Tifa und Aerith begannen zu lachen. „Ohne mich.", sagte Cloud und ging zur Treppe. „Cloud..." Aerith wollte ihn aufhalten, aber er verschwand die Treppe hoch. Als er sein Zimmer betrat, schloss er die Tür hinter sich und legte sich auf's Bett, sein linker Arm ruhte auf seiner Stirn. _Was soll ich tun...? Mit der ganzen Bande herum werd' ich wohl keine Zeit haben mit ihr allein zu sein...Wenn ich's ihr nicht heute sage, werd' ich's für den Rest meines Lebens bereuen...genauso wie die letzten drei Jahre._ Cloud hörte dass die Tür sich öffnete und blickt schnell in die Richtung um zu sehen wer da ist und legt seinen Kopf wieder auf's Bett.

„Hey, Aerith...", murmelte er als Aerith sein Zimmer betrat. „Cloud, bist du okay?"

„Mir geht's gut."

„Cloud." Sie seufzte und setzte sich neben ihm auf's Bett. „Ich kenne dich. Was ist los?" Cloud seufzte laut. „Nichts ist los.", sagte er und dreht sich weg von ihr. „Okay...Wenn du darüber reden willst...Ich bin unten..." Aerith rieb an seinem linken Arm, da wo er die pinke Schleife trug und verließ das Zimmer. _Mist...! Ich brauche mehr Zeit..._Cloud schloss seine Augen und schlief ein und denkt immer noch wie er ihr seine Gefühle erzählen soll.

Er erwachte als auf einmal die Tür aufsprang und zwei Personen auf ihm rumsprangen. „Cloud, wach auf!"

„Die anderen sind da!", Marlene und Denzel schrien, während Cloud nur stöhnte. „Könnt ihr zwei bitte aufhören auf mir rumzuspringen?" Die beiden hörten sofort auf und zogen an ihm. „Komm schon!"

„Ich komme...noch ein paar Minuten..." Cloud war viel zu faul und zu schläfrig um aufzustehen und legte sich wieder hin. „Nein, du musst JETZT kommen!", Denzel drängelte, doch Cloud drehte sich auf seinen Bauch und versteckte seinen Kopf unter dem Kissen.

Auf einmal sprang jemand auf ihn und zog das Kissen weg. „Komm schon, Cloudy!" Es war Yuffie.

„Yuffie, geh runter von mir! Und nenn' mich nicht so!" Yuffie ging von ihm runter und zerrte ihn aus dem Bett. „Na gut, Chocobo-head! Komm schon, alle warten auf dich." Cloud schlug am Boden auf und stöhnte erneut. Er stand langsam auf und ging schlaftrunken mit Marlene, Denzel und Yuffie nach unten, wo schon alle auf ihn warteten.

„Happy birthday, Cloud!", schrien alle seine Freunde als er die dekorierte Bar betrat. „Und? Was sagst du dazu?", fragte ihn Aerith, die sehr stolz auf ihre Arbeit ist und Cloud sah sich um. „Es ist...nett.", antwortete er.

„Nett? Wir haben uns uns'ren verdammten Arsch aufgerissen und alles was du verdammt noch mal zu sagen hast, es ist „nett"?", schrie Cid. „Gefällt's dir nicht?", fragte Aerith traurig.

„Nein, das ist es nicht...Ihr alle wisst, das ich Partys hasse und...Ich weiß nicht wirklich was ich dazu sagen soll..." Cloud sah von ihnen weg und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Sag einfach „gut gemacht" und lasst uns mit der Party beginnen!", schrie Barret. „...Gut gemacht."

Während der Party hielt sich Cloud im Hintergrund, so wie immer. Vincent bemerkte es und ging zu ihm.

„Was ist los, Cloud?" Vincent lehnte sich neben ihm an der Wand. Cloud blickte kurz zu ihm, er wusste er kann nichts vor ihm verheimlichen und entschloss sich es ihm einfach zu sagen. „Geht's um Aerith?", fragte er als Cloud immer noch nichts sagte, es war keine Frage, mehr eine Feststellung. „Ja..."

„Bist du besorgt das sie heute Nacht wieder verschwindet?" Cloud schwieg für einen Moment als er zu Aerith rüberblickte. „...Ja."

„Warum bist du nicht bei ihr? Es scheint so als ob es dir ziemlich egal ist, dass sie wieder verschwindet."

Cloud sah auf den Boden, unwissend was er sagen sollt. „Red' einfach mit ihr. Sie war nicht sie selbst als wir ankamen." Cloud sah schnell zu Vincent. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Sie war traurig, dass du nicht mit ihr über deine Probleme gesprochen hast. Sie ist besorgt um sich.", erzählte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Verstehe..."

„Du hast dich ihr immer geöffnet während unserer Reise. Wieso jetzt nicht?" Cloud schaute von ihm weg als er wieder rot im Gesicht wurde. „Ist es weil du ihr nicht sagen kannst wie du fühlst?"

Er schwieg wieder für eine Weile. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Jeder wusste es. Es war wirklich offensichtlich."

„Wirklich?" Cloud seufzte laut und lang. „Vielleicht war es das." Er dachte zurück zu der Zeit als sie noch durch den Planeten reisten. Wie sie ihn immer dazu brachte zu lächeln oder zum lachen brachte, auch wenn es nur ein ganz kleines lächeln oder nur ein leises kichern war. Wie er sich fühlte wann immer er in ihrer Nähe war. Wie er sich ihr öffnete, mit ihr über alles redete. Wie er sich während ihrem Date in der Gold Saucer fühlte. Wie er sie immer vor allem beschützte was ihr irgendwie schaden könnte. Und nicht nur weil er ihr Bodyguard war. Bodyguard..._Hmpf...Was für ein Bodyguard ich war...Ich hab sie sterben lassen..._Wie er sich fühlte als Sephiroth seine Masamune durch sie bohrte. Wie er sich fühlte als er ihren leblosen Körper trug...Und wie er diesem unbeschreiblichen Schmerz fühlte als er sie im See der Vergessenen Stadt loslassen musste...Und letztendlich...Wie er sich die letzten drei Jahre nach ihrem Tod fühlte, als er endlich Sephiroth besiegte. Dieser Schmerz den er in seine, Herzen spürte, so als ob Sephiroth es auseinandergerissen hätte. Oder als ob da ein riesiges Loch in seinem Herzen ist. Das Gefühl das er nicht komplett war, das irgendwas fehlt. Die Isolation von seinen Freunden...Er zog sogar in Aerith's Kirche ein nur um ihr nahe zu sein. Die endlosen Fahrten durch den Planeten auf der Suche nach seinem Verheißenem Land, wo er sie wiedersehen würde...Manchmal fand er sie, aber es heilte seine Wunden nur für ein paar Minuten bevor sie wieder in Luft auflöste.

Cloud seufzte. „Was soll ich tun...?"

„Geh zu ihr. Du musst es ihr sagen bevor sie verschwindet. Danach wird's dir besser geh'n.", riet Vincent und ging seiner Wege, während Cloud ihm nachsieht. _Ich muss es tun!_ Mit Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen, welches er seit dem letzten Jahr nicht mehr hatte, als er gegen Kadaj und Sephiroth kämpfte, nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und ging zu Aerith.

Als er neben ihr stehenblieb drehte sie sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn glückliche an und auf einmal verließ ihn sein Mut wieder. _Mist!_ „Aerith...Ich..."

„Was ist denn, Cloud?"

Cloud sieht zum Boden, er konnte fühlen wie sich sein Gesicht wieder erhitzte. Das letzte mal als er rot wurde war als Cait Sith eine Liebesvorhersage für Aerith und ihn erzählte. Bevor sie alleine zur Vergessen Stadt ging...und...

„Uhm...Ich...muss...mit dir...reden...", stotterte er. „Okay. Schieß los."

„Cloud! Hierher!", ruft Tifa. „Es ist Zeit, dass du deine Geschenke aufmachst!" _Nein, dafür hab ich echt keine Zeit!_ „Geschenke? Das ist nicht nötig..."

„Halt einfach die Klappe und beweg' deinen Arsch hier rüber!", unterbrach ihn Cid, so freundlich wie immer. Cloud rollt seine Augen und ging mit Aerith zu den anderen.

Jeder hatte Geschenke für ihn, manche waren irgendwie nutzlos, aber es war ihm egal, er wollte endlich mit Aerith reden! Cait Sith war der nächste. „Es ist nichts besonderes, aber ich hab eine Weissagung für dich." _Eine Weissagung..._Auf einmal kamen Erinnerungen der letzten Weissagungen hervor. Der eine der besagte das er etwas verliert was ihm nahesteht und das andere das besagte das Aerith und Cloud perfekt füreinander sind. Er fragte sich was dieses ihm sagen wird...Cait Sith vollzog ein kleines Tänzchen und brachte ein Blatt Papier hervor und las vor:

„_Du hast die Chance etwas zu bekommen was du dir am meisten wünschst._

_Lass dich nicht von deinen Ängsten einholen!_

_Es wird sich lohnen!_

_Deine Glücksfarbe für diesen Tag ist: grün."_

Cloud schielte zu Aerith. _Ich hab die Chance etwas zu bekommen, was ich mir am meisten wünsche..._

„Cloud." Cloud erschrak sich als Aerith ihn ansprach. „Ja?"

„Ich geb dir mein Geschenk später, okay?"

„Uhm...klar...", antwortete er etwas verwirrt. „Wieso das?", fragte Tifa neugierig, während Aerith zu kichern begann. „Es ist ein Geheimnis."

Cloud's Geduldsfaden ging langsam aber sicher zu Bruch. Er nahm Aerith am Handgelenk und schleifte sie mit sich. „Ich muss mit dir reden.", murmelte er nur als er sie nach oben in sein Zimmer zerrte. Cloud schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und blieb dort stehen, sein Rücken zu ihr gerichtet. „Was ist denn, Cloud?", fragte Aerith, etwas verwirrt. „Ich...muss mit dir reden..."

„Ich weiß. Das sagtest du bereit. Worüber denn?" Cloud schwieg für eine Weile. _Ich muss es ihr endlich sagen..._„Aerith...Ich..."

„Hm?" Aerith wartete geduldig das Cloud weitermacht. „Tut mir leid..." _Falsches Wort, Strife!_

„Wofür entschuldigst du dich denn?", fragte Aerith kurios. „Alles...", antwortete er und ließ seinen Kopf hängen.

„Alles...?"

„Ich konnte dich nicht beschützen..." Aerith seufzte auf eine dramatische Art und Weise. „Nicht schon wieder!"

„Aber..."

„Cloud.", unterbrach sie ihn und drehte ihn um, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Es war überhaupt nicht deine Schuld. Ich musste es für den Planeten tun.", erklärte sie, und Cloud vermied Augenkontakt. „Ich weiß, aber...Ich sah ihn...bereit um dich zu töten...Aber ich...ich konnte mich nicht bewegen...Ich stand einfach da und hab zugeschaut wie er dich tötet!"

„Das war doch nur, weil JENOVA dich manipuliert hat."

„Ich hätte dich beschützen müssen..."

„Du hast das sehr gut gemacht!"

„Ich hab trotzdem versagt...Ich war wirklich kein guter Bodyguard." Aerith schüttelte ihren Kopf, er war so stur. „Cloud...Ich hab dich nie verlassen. Ich war immer bei dir. Und Zack auch. Wir waren die ganze Zeit bei dir und haben dich unterstützt und beobachtet." Cloud schwieg erneut, unwissend was er darauf antworten sollte.

Er dachte darüber nach was Zack und Aerith ihm erzählten als sie noch lebten. Sie waren ein Paar..._Stimmt...I wette dass Zack sie immer noch liebt...Ich frag mich was Aerith fühlt...letztes Jahr...als ich sie zum letzten Mal sah...schienen sie so glücklich zusammen...Ich wäre ein echt miserabler Freund, wenn ich die Freundin meines besten Freundes stehlen würde..._„Cloud..."

Aerith unterbrach seinen Gedankengang und sah ihn traurig an. „W...was ist los?", fragte er, unsicher ob er es wirklich wissen will...„Es ist fast soweit..." Cloud's Augen weiteten sich. _Nein...NEIN!_ Cloud geriet in Panik. „Wa...N...Tch!" Er war total Sprachlos. _Nein, geh nicht!_, wollte er sagen, doch sein Schock überkam ihn einfach. Cloud dachte schnell nach wie er es ihr so schnell wie möglich erzählen könnte, ohne danach wie ein Idiot dazustehen und konnte zum Glück wieder sprechen. „Aerith, du kannst nicht gehen! Ich muss dir noch was sagen!", schrie er plötzlich, die Gedanken die er vorher hatte waren total vergessen.

Plötzlich fing Aerith an zu kichern. _Sie kichert! Wieso? Was ist so lustig?_ „Ich hab noch eine halbe Stunde zeit." Cloud starrte sie nur an. „Und wieso...?"

„Du kennst mich doch. Ich wollte dich nur etwas ärgern!", sagte sie und fing an zu lachen, während Cloud vor lauter Peinlichkeit wegsah. „Okay, jetzt aber ernsthaft. Was willst du mir denn sagen?" Cloud schwieg abermals. „Ich...", begann er nach einer Weile. „...weiß nicht recht wie ich's sagen soll...", gestand er und Aerith lächelte ihn an ihn zu ermutigen.

„Sag's einfach."

„Ich bin nicht gut in so was...", sagte er während er weiterhin den Boden anstarrte. „Ich weiß das du's kannst, Cloud." Cloud seufzte. „Wo soll ich nur anfangen...?", fragte er sich leise. „Obwohl du's vielleicht schon weißt, ich mein du hast mich ja beobachtet und so...Ich muss es dir sagen, also...hör einfach zu, okay?"

„Erzähl weiter."

„Aerith...Ich..." Auf einmal verschlug es ihm wieder die Sprache. _Reiß dich endlich zusammen! Du hast jetzt echt keine Zeit nervös zu sein!_ Aerith kämpfte richtig damit nicht gleich loszulachen, er war einfach so süß. Cloud nahm einen richtig tiefen, langen Atemzug, um sich etwas zu beruhigen und schaute direkt in Aeirth's wunderschönen Augen, während Cloud's Gesicht wieder knallrot wurde und auch sein Herz total verrückt spielte. „Also...", begann er und fing auf einmal an richtig schnell zu reden.

„Aerith, ich wollte dir das schon seit sehr langer Zeit sagen, bevor...du weißt schon...Ich fühlte es schon seit dem ersten mal als ich dich sah. Und während unserer Reise wuchsen diese Gefühle stetig, aber ich wusste da noch nicht was das bedeutete, aber...als wir im Cosmo Canyon waren hatte ich endlich erkannt was es bedeutet und ich bereue immer noch das ich dir damals nicht gesagt hab was ich fühlte als wir am Lagerfeuer waren, erinnerst du dich? Und als wir in der Gold Saucer waren...Ich mein unser Date, ich...Ich hab nur so getan als ich mich das ganze langweilt und wenn dieses blöde Feuerwerk uns nicht unterbrochen hätte hätt' ich's dir schon längst gesagt, aber...Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig!

Was ich dir sagen will ist das...dass du mich aus meinem einsamen, „alles-ist-mir-egal-so-lange-ich-genug-Geld-für-meine-Missionen-bekomme" Söldner-Leben gezogen hast. Du bist mein Licht, welches ich um jeden Preis beschützen will. Du bist die wunderschönste Frau die ich in meinem Leben getroffen hab. Nur mit deiner bloßen Anwesenheit schlägt mein Herz verrückt und es fühlt sich an als hätt' ich nur Matsch in der Birne, ich meine...mich benommen und benebelt fühle. Du schaffst es sogar mich zum lachen zu bringen, was bisher niemand konnte! Und wenn ich in deine Augen sehe...sie scheinen mich zu hypnotisieren. Sie sind das wünderschönste, was ich jemals in meinem Leben geseh'n habe. Sie sind wie die zwei wertvollsten Smaragde auf diesem Planeten.

Und als ich dich da so zum ersten mal sah dachte ich du wärst ein Engel und...Gott, ich schwöre...auch wenn du wieder mit Zack zusammen bist, es ist mir egal, ich muss es dir einfach sagen! Und..."

„Cloud!" Aerith unterbrach ihn. „Huh?"

„Was genau willst du mir eigentlich sagen?", fragte sie ihn und fing an zu kichern. _Toll, Strife, richtig toll! Halt ihr keinen Vortrag! Sag's ihr endlich! _„Aerith, ich...Ich liebe dich!" Es herrschte Stille, was sich wie Stunden anfühlte und Cloud bereitete sich vor jeden Moment von ihr abgewiesen zu werden, aber sie sagte nicht ein Wort, stattdessen umarmte sie ihn.

Cloud sah zu ihr runter, geschockt und auch verwirrt, aber umarmte sie zögerlich zurück. Auf einmal fing Aerith wieder an zu kichern. „Deine Liebeserklärung war echt unbezahlbar.", sagte sie, ihre Stimme war etwas gedämpft als sie sich an seine Brust schmiegte, während Cloud nur noch roter wurde als er eh schon war, als er daran dachte die blöd er eigentlich gerade gewesen ist...„Aber es war süß.", fügte sie noch hinzu. _Süß...?_ „Und nein, Zack und ich sind nicht wieder zusammen. Wir sind nur Freunde, auch wenn er noch was für mich fühlt, hihi, aber mein Herz gehört schon jemand anderem."

Cloud's Nervosität stieg wieder. „Und...wem...?" Sie kicherte immer mehr und tippte ihm an die Stirn. „DU, Dummerchen! Ich liebe dich auch." Alles was Cloud tun konnte war sie anzustarren. Hat er gerade richtig gehört? Aerith rollte ihre Augen spielerisch. „Cloooouuudd." Cloud kam wieder zu sich. „W—was hast du gesagt?"

„Beantwortet das deine Frage?" Aerith hielt ihm am Kragen und zog ihn runter lehnte zu ihm und Cloud starrte sie wieder an. Wird sie ihn wirklich küssen? Er schloss seine Augen und wartete darauf das sich ihre Lippen berührten, was aber nie kam. Stattdessen fühlte er nur einen leichten Kuss auf seiner Wange.

Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah dass Aerith gerade einen Lachkrampf kriegt, während sich seine Wangen ein immer stärkeres rot annehmen. „Okay, komm, jetzt ist es zeit dir mein Geschenk zu geben.", sagte sie, nahm Cloud's Hand und schleifte ihn zurück zu den anderen.

„Wo wart ihr die ganze Zeit?", fragte Yuffie als sie sich zu den anderen dazugesellten. „Cloud hat mir nur kurz was gesagt. Und nun ist es Zeit das Cloud mein Geschenk bekommt." Die ganze Gruppe versammelte sich wieder und Aerith holte eine hellgrüne Kugel aus ihrer Schleife raus. _Holy?_ „Du gibst mir Holy?", fragte Cloud verwirrt, aber Aerith schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht Holy. Ich hab's verloren als ich starb, weißt du noch? Wie auch immer, es ist ein Geschenk das mir der Planet für dich gegeben hat. Es wird deinen größten Wunsch erfüllen." Cloud und die anderen starrten auf die Materia. „Mein größter Wunsch...", murmelte er und nahm es. Cloud betrachtete noch einmal die kleine Kugel und hielt es fest in der Hand, an seinem Herzen. _Das einzige was ich mir Wünsche ist das Aerith wieder zu mir zurückkommt...Dass sie wieder lebt..._

Und genau an Mitternacht fing Aerith an zu glühen. „Das heißt dann wohl Abschied nehmen...", sagte sie mit Tränen in ihren Augen als der Lebensstrom sie umwickelte. Tifa, Yuffie und Marlene brachen sofort in Tränen aus und umarmten einander, während die anderen traurig die Szenerie ansahen.

Und Cloud...naja, er ist den Tränen auch nahe, kämpft aber hart dagegen an. Als das Licht verglühte weiteten sich jedermann's Augen. Aerith stand immer noch vor ihnen, so als ob nichts war. „Aerith? Wieso bist du noch hier? Ich meine...Es ist toll, das du noch hier bist, aber...", fragte Yuffie total verwirrt. „Ich weiß auch nicht...", sagte Aerith, die genauso verwirrt ist wie alle anderen. „Vielleicht war's ja Cloud's Wunsch?", vermutete Tifa und alle sahen ihn sofort an.

„Uhm...Ja, es war...mein Wunsch...", sagte er und sah weg von ihnen, und die Mädchen begannen sofort zu kreischen und umarmten einander fest. „Jetzt kannst du ja doch bleiben, Aerith!", sagten Tifa und Marlene, die sich vor Freude nicht mehr einkriegen können. „Ich muss leider zurück nach Wutai, aber ich werde dich auf jeden Fall oft besuchen!", sagte Yuffie aufgeregt.

_Oh Gott...rette mich vor diesem Albtraum..._Doch eigentlich ist es kein Albtraum, denn sein größter Wunsch ist gerade wahr geworden, da ist es doch egal dass er Yuffie öfter sehen wird...oder...? Aerith umarmte alle ihre Freunde, die natürlich auch ziemlich Froh sind das ihr engster Verbündeter wieder am Leben ist.

„Cloud, ich kann bleiben!", kreischte Aerith und umarmte ihn so fest sie nur konnte, während Cloud sie natürlich sofort auch umarmte, immer noch dagegen ankämpfend nicht gleich zu heulen, jetzt natürlich aus Freude.

Sie verweilten so für'ne Weile, genießen einfach nur wieder zusammen zu sein. „Ich liebe dich, Cloud.", sagte Aerith überglücklich, während Cloud sein kleines Blumenmädchen anlächelte, aber nicht eines seiner kleinen Cloud-like-smiles, sondern ein richtiges lächeln. „Ich liebe dich auch, Aerith."

Aerith fing wieder an zu kichern, wurde aber unterbrochen als Cloud seine Hand auf ihre Wange legt und sie zu ihm zog, um sie zu küssen.

Dieser Schmerz, den er die letzten drei Jahre fühlte, war mit einem Schlag vergessen und war nun mit diesem wunderbaren warmen Gefühl abgelöst, den er fühlte während ihrer Reise durch den Planeten. Alle anderen freuten sich für die beiden, sogar Tifa, auch wenn man ihr noch ansah das es sie verletzte.

Als die beiden den Kuss beendeten, lehnte er seine Stirn an ihre, immer noch lächelnd. Als Cloud ein bald für den nächsten Kuss ansetzte unterbrach ihn Barret. „Sucht euch'n Zimmer, ihr beiden!", stöhnte er und alle fingen an zu lachen. Aerith umarmte ihn erneut, immer noch kichernd.

Als sie sich so aneinander schmiegten war Clouds einziger Gedanke: _Das war das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk überhaupt!_

**A.N.** Oh Gott, das war echt schwer was auf deutsch zu schreiben! Ich hab mich wohl in letzter zeit zu viel mit englisch befasstxDD Sorry falls da blöde rechtschreibfehler...please bear with me. Naja, jetzt glaub ich ich hab die charas von Cloud und Aerith nicht ganz getroffen, aber das ist ja auch noch etwas älter, hehe^^''' Ich hoffe trotzdem das es euch gefallen hat und ich würd echt freuen wenn ihr mir sagen könntet was ihr davon haltet^^

Oh und bitte besucht doch mal meine anderen 5 stories und sagt mir was ihr davon haltet! Und natürlich sind die dann auf englisch^^ Würd mich echt freuen.

PLEASE REVIEW!;3


End file.
